Une nuit à Trois
by loupiote91
Summary: Qu'arrive-t-il quand House, Wilson et Cuddy se retrouve dans le même lit ? Hilson ... mais peut être aussi Huddy
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Une nuit à Trois

Auteur : Loupiote91

Disclamers : Oh j'aimerai beaucoup que les personnages m'appartiennent mais malheureusement je n'ai rien d'un David Shore

Genre : Humour

Résumé : Qu'arrive-t-il quand House, Wilson et Cuddy se retrouve tous les trois dans le même lit ?

* * *

Maison de Cuddy - 6H30

Tout était paisible dans la maison jusqu'à ce que ....  
C : AHHHH !!  
Cuddy venait de se réveiller dans son lit entre 2 hommes. Mais pas n'importe qui, entre House et Wilson qui était tous deux en tenue d'Adam et elle en sous-vêtement. Mais qu'avait-elle fait ?  
Tout ce qu'elle se rappelait c'est qu'hier soir, elle avait bu, même trop bu.

Flash-back

On venait de sonner à la porte. Elle savait que c'était encore House qui venait la déranger. Mais elle lui ouvrit quand même pour on ne sait qu'elle raison que même elle ignorait. Peut être qu'elle aimait bien sa compagnie en faite, peut être qu'elle l'aimait même tout court. Mais ça c'était une autre histoire, même l'histoire de sa vie. Enfin d'une vie qui aurait commencé a la fac quand ils s'étaient rencontrés. Mais passons et revenons plutôt à la venue mystérieuse de House.  
C : Bonsoir House. Que me vaut le plaisir de votre venue ?  
H : Bonjour ma chère Cuddy  
Tout de suite, elle sut qu'il avait quelque chose à lui demander. Et elle ne se trompa point.  
H : Je peux dormir chez vous ce soir, enfin je vous le demande mais de toute façon, même si vous ne le voulait pas, je dormirai quand même ici ce soir bien que je sache que vous le vouliez au fond de vous, je...  
C : C'est bon, entrez  
House ne se fit pas prier et se dirigea droit vers la canapé sous le regard courroucé de Cuddy.  
C : Pourquoi vous êtes la ? Votre TV ne marche plus ?  
H : Oh Cuddy, Cuddy, pourquoi tant de haine envers cette magnifique invention qu'est la TV ?  
C : House arrêtez de parler comme un duc ou je sais pas quoi. Parlez normalement.  
H : Mais bien sur chère dame  
C : House !  
H : Oh c'est bon, j'arrêtez. Vous êtes chiante, moi j'aimais bien parler comme ca. C'est Wilson qui m'a dit que cela me rendait plus séduisant.  
C : Et bien il a tord, cela vous rend plus emmerdant.  
H : Moi j'ai dit chiante, c'est plus gentil. Vous êtes méchante de dire que je suis emmerdant.  
C : Vous avez fini votre cinéma.  
H : Bon, c'est pas tout mais où est l'alcool ?  
C : Il n'y en a pas.  
H : On ne le fait pas à moi, où est-il ? Ou sinon, cela veut dire que vous avez tout bu. Vous avez tout bu ?  
C : Non, il est dans le placard à gauche  
Et pourquoi diable, elle lui disait où l'alcool se trouvait ? Quelle sotte, il allait boire et à la fin, elle devrait le ramener chez lui.  
H : Voila, j'ai trouvé  
C : House, vous allez bien ? Depuis tout à l'heure, vous êtes bizarre. Vous avez l'air .... Joyeux  
H : Mais non Cuddy, je ne suis jamais joyeux ni même heureux.  
C : House ! Que ce passe-t-il ? Pour pourquoi vous n'êtes pas chez vous à vous souler tout seul ?  
H : ..... j'vais y aller alors  
C : Non, restez.

Voila tout ce dont elle se rappelait. Elle ne savait pas comment Wilson et House avaient atterri dans son lit et surtout Wilson. Encore House, elle pouvait comprendre puisqu'il était chez elle la nuit dernière mais Wilson, d'où venait-il ?  
De toute façon, ils étaient tous deux réveillé, normal puisqu'elle venait de crier à plein poumon

H : Putain ! Vous pourriez pas arrêter de gueuler comme un putois, y en a ici qui essayent de dormir.  
W : B'jour Cuddy. Vous allez bien ?

Pourquoi personne à part elle était étonné de se retrouver tous les 3 dans le même lit peu ou pas vêtue ?

C : Euh ... bonjour Wilson !  
W : Vous avez pas trop la gueule de bois ?  
C : Euh .... Oui pourquoi j'ai bu ?  
W : Vous ne vous rappeler pas ? Pourtant hier vous en avez descendu pas mal des bouteilles  
H : Vous nous avez même fait un strip-tease  
C : Quoi ? Mais, je ne comprend pas. Et pourquoi êtes vous là Wilson ?  
W : Je, je .... Je dois aller me préparer pour aller à l'hôpital  
C : STOP ! Personne ne part nulle part c'est clair ? Je veux savoir ce qui s'est passé  
H : Mais rien , il s'est rien passé  
C : Alors pourquoi Wilson et vous êtes nu comme des vers et pourquoi moi je suis en sous-vêtement  
Wilson rougit alors et House lui, bah resta égal à lui-même  
C : Alors ?  
H : Parce qu'on a tous trop bu et que voila  
C : Wilson n'était pas avec nous hier soir alors pourquoi est-il là ce matin ?  
H : Plus on est de fous plus on rit ?  
C : Vous vous souvenez de la soirée et vous avez bu ?  
H : Je suis très endurant à l'alcool.  
C : Et Wilson ? Cela m'étonnerait qu'il soit endurant à l'alcool  
W : Je ..  
H : Mais si, il a pas l'air comme ca mais il est super fort Jimmy Criquet  
Bon, c'est pas tout mais faut que je retourne chez moi  
W : Et moi aussi  
Et en deux temps trois mouvements, ils s'étaient rhabillé et se dirigeaient vers la porte  
C : Vous avez intérêt a m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé sinon je vous rajoute à tous les deux le triple de vos heures de consultations  
W : Bien, c'est noté  
H : Bien, je ne l'ai ferai pas

Et ils étaient partis.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

W : Bien, c'est noté

H : Bien, je ne l'ai ferai pas

Et ils étaient partis.

9h à l'hôpital

Cuddy venait tout juste d'arriver. La première fois en 8 ans qu'elle arrivait en retard. Cela n'échappa donc pas aux infirmières et aux médecins qui passaient par là et qui la virent.

Ils se disaient tous que quelque chose d'important était arrivé. Et ils n'avaient pas tout à fait tord.

Cuddy se dirigea vers son bureau pour déposer ses affaires. Mais la chose qu'elle ne vit pas en rentrant dans son bureau lui rentra dedans.

C'était House !

C : Mais bon Dieu, que faites-vous ici ?

H : Quel belle éloge pour moi d'être mis au niveau de Notre Père à nous tous. Bien que je sois plus gracieux que lui. Mais surtout n'en souffler mot à personne, s'il l'apprend cela pourrait le rendre triste et je ne le souhaite pas.

C : House ! Vous allez arrêter de parler comme ça. Cela m'agace et cela ne vous rend pas du tout séduisant.

H : Pourtant ...

C : Oui, je sais, Wilson vous a dit que si.

H : Oh ma grande dame vous m'épatez de jour en jour

C : Bon pourquoi êtes vous ici ?

H : Car je me languissait de vous.

C : .....

H : Non, je déconne, c'est parce que j'ai besoin d'un accord pour une biopsie

Cuddy pris donc le papier qu'House lui tendait

C : Mais vous êtes pas bien ! Vous voulez ouvrir le crâne qu'une fillette de 5 ans. Vous avez perdu la tête ou quoi

H : Et vous vous n'avez pas que perdu la tête hier soir mais bien plus.

Et sur cette phrase il partit

Bureau de Wilson

H : Wilson, il faut qu'on parle

W : Désoler Mr Setter mais mon collège ne connais pas la politesse

House, veux-tu attendre deux secondes dehors, merci

H : Mais de rien mon chéri

Wilson se raidit alors sur sa chaise et rougit quelque peu ce qui n'échappa pas à House, fière de lui d'avoir réussi à déstabiliser Wilson

Quoique Wilson étant un peu prude par moment, cela n'était pas si géniale que ça.

10 minutes plus tard, le patient de Wilson sortit enfin du bureau

H : Merci monsieur, maintenant je peux m'envoyer en l'air avec ce cher oncologue

W : House ! Arrête de raconter des conneries et rentre.

H : Oui mon cher

W : Et arrête de parler comme ça, je t'ai peut être dit que c'était séduisant mais maintenant je me le tape tous les jour ce langage et ça me soule

H : Et il n'y a pas que le langage que tu te tape

Voilà Wilson était rouge pivoine maintenant

H : Oh Wilson ! Sois pas si prude

Bon, il faut qu'on parle de Cuddy

W : Quoi ? Tu vas aller lui dire que tu l'aime ?

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

H : Et pourquoi je lui dirai que je l'aime ? Tu sais très bien que je n'aime que toi.

W : Parce que je sais que tu l'aimes

H : Mais ça va pas la tête où t'as entendu des conneries pareils ?

W : Je le sais c'est tout

H : Mais je ne suis pas du tout amoureux d'elle

W : Alors de qui es-tu « amoureux » ? Cela doit être quelqu'un d'important pour que tu dises que tu es « amoureux ». Alors c'est qui ?

H gêné : Personne. Tu sais très bien. Je n'aime que moi, moi et moi seul, le plus beau et le plus intelligent de tous les docteurs toi y compris

W : Et aussi le plus m mégalomane.

H : Wouahahaha ! (lisait un rire diabolique ^^)

W : Mais quel personne diabolique es tu

T'as vu, je me suis entraîné

Cuddy entra alors dans le bureau

H : Oh! Mais que c'est gênant. On se croirai ce matin quand ..

House venait de se prendre un coup de coude dans les côtes

W : Ne l'écoutez pas.

H : Si, si écoutez moi. Je me rappelle bien quand vous avez commencé à vous déshabiller et que... merde ! Je me souviens plus.

C : Quand vous aurai retrouver la mémoire faites moi signe en attendant, consultations !

H : Oui mistress et je peux même faire plus si vous le voulez (clin d'œil)

C : Je ne doute de vos performances sexuels mais je cela ne m'intéresse pas. Wilson est beaucoup mieux que vous, au moins lui, il fait ses consultations.

H : Quoi ? Vous avez déjà couché avec Wilson

C : Bah oui, quel question et sois disant passant, c'est un bien meilleur coup que vous

H : Mais ....

Cuddy avait tourné le dos à House et venait d'envoyer un baiser à Wilson qui se mit à rougir.

House lui, n'arrivait plus à bouger. Il était scotché. Wilson + Cuddy. Mais c'est quoi ce délire

House partit alors lui aussi du bureau de Wilson. Celui-ci se retrouva donc tous seuls et surtout très fatigué et intrigué par ses deux amis. Ils faisaient la part tous les deux. Toujours à se dire des mensonges et surtout et c'est cela qui le fatiguait le plus, toujours à le mêlait, lui, à leur histoire de pouvoir.

Consultations

House en était à son troisième patient quand Wilson déboula comme un dingue dans la salle de consultations.

W : House ! Aide-moi

H : Attends deux secondes, je fini avec ce patient

W : House, c'est très urgent. C'est à propos de cette nuit

Le patient de House, un homme, regarda alors House avec de très grand yeux.

Merde alors, il venait de lui faire voir son ... intimité et il apprenait tout d'un coup que son médecin était gay et avait un boyfriend.

H : Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne suis pas gay

P : Mais, je ... ou on peut déposer une plainte ?

House soupira alors. Vous pouvez déposer une plainte deuxième porte a gauche en sortant.

P : Euh désolé. Au revoir

H : T'es content, maintenant tout le monde va croire que je suis gay

W : Bah pourquoi tu n'as pas incendié ce patient ? Cela ne te ressemble pas

H : Je sais pas. Je vieilli peut-être.

W : Ou tu pensai a ton « amoureuse »

H : Et qu'est ce que tu dirai si je te disais que le patient à raison ?

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

SUITE

H : Et qu'est ce que tu dirai si je te disais que le patient à raison ?

W : Que..que...quoi ? Tu es gay

H : Oui et alors ?

W : Tu te fout de moi là, c'est ça ?

H sérieusement : Non

W : Et tu ... tu sais ... depuis combien de temps ?

H : Depuis qu'hier j'ai .....

Bureau de Cuddy

Patient : Euh bonjour madame, je voudrai déposer une plainte

C : Oui monsieur, asseyez-vous, on va plutôt discuter avant que vous alliez portez plainte

P : Je ne peut pas porter plainte là ?

C : Non, vous devez aller à la police pour porter plainte

P : Ah merci

C : Non, non attendez et dîtes moi pourquoi vous voulez porter plainte, je suis la directrice de cet hôpital

P : C'est assez gênant mais un de vos médecin est gay

C : Pardon ? De quel médecin parlez-vous ?

P : Je crois que c'est le Dr House .... oui, voilà c'est ça

C : Je pense que vous devez vous tromper

P : Ce n'est pas grave, je vais aller à la police

C : Rasseyez-vous. Désoler, donc le Dr House est gay et ?

P : Bah il m'a ausculter (montrant son entre-jambe)

C : Et ?

P : Et bah il doit être radier de l'ordre des médecins, un médecin n'a pas à être gay

C : Et pourquoi donc ? Un patient ne doit pas être non plus con, pourtant vous êtes là devant moi.

P : Comment osez-vous ? Je porterai aussi plainte contre vous

C : Et bien, allez-y, faîtes et sur ce au revoir

Après cette révélation quelque peu choquante pour Cuddy, celle-ci se précipita dans la salle de consultation où elle découvrit House et Wilson en pleine ........ discussion sur la sexualité de ce premier.

W : Mais pourquoi tu me dit des trucs comme ça

H : Bon, on va arrêter là la discussion, je t'ai dit que c'était pour rire.

W : T'as un drôle d'humour House

H : Et alors, avant tu aimais ça.

W : Moi, je ne trouve ça pas drôle de faire croire au gens que tu es gay

Cuddy énervée par ses deux employé se mit alors à crier

C : STOP!!

Wilson sursauta alors. Il ne l'avait pas vu tellement il était en colère contre House.

C : Wilson, pourriez-vous nous laissez quelques instants s'il vous plaît

W : De toute façon, je partais, et toi ne crois pas t'en tirai comme ça.

Wilson sortit donc non sans claquer la porte.

C : Vous êtes gay ou non ?

H : Quel réponse vous rassurerez le plus ? Si je vous dit que je vous aime,ça vous convient ? Ou sinon, si je vous dit aussi que j'aime Wilson, vous allez me répondre quoi ? Et si je dit encore que je suis bi comme Treize, vous allez faire quoi ?

C : Je, je ne sais pas

H : C'est bien ce que je pensais

Et sur ces mots, ils sortit de la salle de consultation laissant Cuddy très perplexe par rapport aux dires de House.

Ce pouvait-il vraiment qu'il l'aime ? Ce n'était pas possible, c'était même trop beau, elle qui attendait ça depuis un bon moment déjà.

Mais il venait aussi de lui dire qu'il aimait Wilson.

Elle ne se posa alors qu'une question : « Comment allait-elle faire pour qu'il ne reste plus qu'elle dans son coeur ? »

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Elle ne se posa alors qu'une question : « Comment allait-elle faire pour qu'il ne reste plus qu'elle dans son cœur ? »

Et si House blaguait ? Cela lui ressemblait bien. Mais il avait eu l'air tellement sérieux qu'elle en doutait.

Mais surtout, était-il gay ou bi ? Ou bien même hétéro mais elle savait déjà qu'elle pouvait réfuter la dernière solution.

Voila ce qu'était LA grande question, avait-elle une chance ou pas ?

Elle savait qu'elle partait déjà avec un handicap, House avait l'air plus attiré pas Wilson que par elle.

Mais Cuddy étant une battante, elle allait tout tenter.

Après que Cuddy ai demandé à Wilson de sortir, celui-ci commença à se remémorer sa conversation avec House.

Flash-Back

W: Que...que...quoi? Tu es gay

H : Oui et alors ?

W : Tu te fous de moi là, c'est ça ?

H sérieusement : Non

W : Et tu ... tu sais ... depuis combien de temps

H : Depuis qu'hier j'ai, je t'ai embrassé.

W : Tu as QUOI ?

H : Oh, c'est bon, tu avais l'air plus que consentant toi aussi

W : Mais, mais je... j'avais trop bu

H : Et moi aussi je te signal. J'étais aussi bourré que toi.

W : Mais tu m'as dit que tu étais gay

H (rit) : C'est bon, je rigolais, c'est une blague

W : Ce n'est pas drôle, ... alors on ne s'est pas embrassé ?

H : Mais bien sur que si, je ne suis juste pas gay

W (énervé) : Mais pourquoi tu me dis des trucs comme ça

H : Bon, on va arrêter là la discussion, je t'ai dit que c'était pour rire.

House rigolait-il vraiment ? Ou alors il était gay et avait honte ?

House honte, laissez moi rire, House n'a honte de rien. Ou peut-être de ... de ses sentiments.

Mais donc House est amoureux de moi. Non, je dois me tromper, ce n'est pas possible.

Et du coté de House alors ?

Et bien, rien. Il se fichait pas mal de ce que pouvait penser les gens. Il était gay et fière de l'être. Mais, il savait que Wilson, lui, ne l'était pas. Pourtant, ils s'étaient embrassés hier.

Mais surtout, la réaction de Wilson lui avait fait mal, très mal. Et Cuddy qui vient et qui en rajoute une couche. Elle croit quoi elle ? Qu'elle a ses chances ? Jamais.

Midi arriva vite. House avait décidé qu'aujourd'hui, il mangerait tout seul. Wilson ne voudrait surement pas manger avec lui, il devait lui en vouloir pour hier soir. Mais Cuddy, elle, il savait qu'elle ne le lâcherait pas. C'est pourquoi, il irait manger seul surement dans un petit resto.

Et cela ne manqua pas, à peine sorti de son bureau, Cuddy se jeta sur lui

C : Alors House, vous allez manger quelque part ?

H : Oui, le plus loin possible de vous et de vos questions

C : Juste une alors.

H lasse : Allez-y de tout façon vous ne me laisserez partir que quand je vous aurez répondu donc, je vous écoute.

C : Que ressentez vous pour moi ?

H : Là tout de suite, beaucoup de haine

C : Je parle en général

H : Alors rien. Je ne ressens rien pour vous

C : Ok, merci pour votre franchise

Et elle se recula lui permettant de partir. Mais à peine eut-il tourné le dos, qu'elle se précipita dans le bureau de Wilson

C : Wilson, je dois vous parler.

W : Je vous écoute

C : House me déteste

W : Mais non, je suis sur qu'il ne vous déteste pas

C : Il ne me déteste peut-être pas mais il ne m'aime pas non plus

W : Pourquoi vous dites ca ? Il aime qui alors ?

C : Mais vous espèce d'idiot, il n'aime que vous

Et Cuddy partit en trombe du bureau. Elle était énervé et triste en même temps. Elle l'aimait mais lui non, lui, aimait un autre, il aimait son meilleur ami.

Et cela, Cuddy ne pouvait le supporter.

Quand House revint de son déjeuner, il eut l'horreur de voir tous les regards braqués sur lui. Que lui voulaient-ils ?

Et ce n'est qu'après qu'il vit l'inconcevable.

Il vit ....

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Quand House revint de son déjeuner, il eut l'horreur de voir tous les regards braqués sur lui. Que lui voulaient-ils ?

Et ce n'est qu'après qu'il vit l'inconcevable.

Il vit des photos de la veille, des photos de lui et Wilson. Des photos où tous deux s'embrassés.

House se sentit alors rougir non car il était gêné mais parce qu'il était rentré dans une colère plus que noir. Comment Cuddy osait-elle ?

House telle une furie se dirigea vers le bureau de Cuddy sous les regards et murmures de tout le personnel.

Mais que voulait-elle à la fin ? Il ne lui avait rien fait. En faite si, mais rien qui puisse nécessiter de monter ces photos à tout l'hôpital.

Mais malheureusement pour House, le bureau de Cuddy était fermé. Son occupante avait surement du partir pour déjeuner.

Il retourna dans donc le hall direction son bureau et arracha en passant toutes les photos. Une infirmière qui passa près de lui en pouffant eut alors le droit à un regard tellement noir quelle déguerpît vite, très vite.

House n'en revenait pas. Il s'était attendu à tout de la part de Cuddy quand il lui avait dit être gay, à tout sauf à ça.

Mais qu'avait-elle contre lui ? Qu'est ce que cela pouvait lui faire ? C'était sa vie et sa sexualité merde !

Perdu dans ses pensées, House ne vit pas Wilson qui arrivait et lui rentra dedans les faisant alors tomber tous les deux.

H : Hey ! Tu ne peux pas regarder devant toi quand tu marches !

W : Et toi alors ? Fait aussi attention

Wilson venait de s'énervé. Je répète, Wilson venait de s'énerver et en plus pour rien.

House e ne répondit alors rien, troublé par la réaction e Wilson

W : Euh... désolé

Wilson se releva et se pencha par conséquent vers House pour l'aider à se relever.

W : Je...je dois aller voir Cuddy, a plus

H : Attend, c'est pour les photos ?

W (gêné) : Oui, je ne comprends pourquoi elle a fait ça

H : Moi je sais.

Et House partit sur ces mots vers son bureau. Il en avait marre de faire semblant, de lutter.

Les gens ne pouvaient donc pas le laisser tranquille ?

Taub : Bonjour House

H : Allez-vous faire foutre

13 : Bonjour quand même

H : Mais qu'est ce que vous ne comprenez pas dans « ALLEZ VOUS FAIRE FOUTRE »

Forman : Hey ! Calmez-vous. On n'est pas vos souffre-douleur alors allez ruminer votre colère plus loin.

H : Oh, le héros, lâchez-moi. Je n'en ai rien à foutre de vous

Wilson qui avait suivi House après leur rencontre et qui avait tout entendu intervint alors.

W : House calme toi.

H : Toi aussi lâches moi

W : Tu t'énerve à cause des photos

13 : Quelles photos ?

H : Laissez papa et maman parler

W : Mais tu t'en fiche, non ?

H : Non, je ne m'en fiche pas

W : Je croyais que ce que pensaient les gens de toi tu t'en fichais

H : Oui

W : Bah, alors ?

H : Je ne veux pas en parler

W : C'est à cause de moi

H : NON ! Et maintenant lâches moi

W : Pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ?

H : Parce que tu me soules

W : Tu m'aimes ou pas ?

H : ....

Le visage des 4 sous-fifres de House se figèrent alors. Avaient-ils bien entendus ? Avait-il vraiment dit cela ou c'était leur imagination ?

W : House, répond. C'est ça ?

H : Non.

W : Ne me mens pas. Cuddy a fait ça parce que tu lui as dit que tu es gay et que tu m'aimes.

H : Si tu le sais, pourquoi tu me demandes ? Pour pouvoir encore plus te moquer de moi comme les autres, c'est ça ? Je n'aurais jamais du le dire à Cuddy, c'est qu'une vipère

W : Elle a fait ça pour te récupérer, elle t'aime.

H : Mais je m'en fous d'elle. C'est toi qui ...

Mais pourquoi disait-il ça devant tout le monde ? Pourquoi avouait-il son amour pour Wilson comme ça ? Et surtout pourquoi Cuddy faisait-elle ça si elle l'aimait ?

W : Je sais, même pour moi c'est bizarre, mais elle fait ça parce qu'elle t'aime. Elle veut que tu ressentes la même chose qu'elle pour toi.

H (sortant de sa torpeur) : Oh ! Arrêtes, on dirait un mélo. Elle ne m'aime pas, tu ne me m'aimes pas et moi je vais me suicider. (Réfléchissant) Merde ! Ca aussi ça fait mélo.

10 minutes plus tard

Cela faisait 10 minutes que House et Wilson étaient parti pour trouver Cuddy. Aucun d'eux quatre n'avait parlé, trop choqués pour dire quoi que ce soit. Tant qu'ils ne parlaient pas, cela restait irréel, tout droit sortit d'un rêve.

Mais cela n'en était pas un et c'est quand Taub pris la parole que tout se brisa.

Taub : Vous croyez que c'est vrai ?

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Taub : Vous croyez que c'est vrai ?

Personne ne répondit.

Taub : Moi je pense que c'est faux, que c'est encore un moyen de nous tester

13 : Je...je ne pense pas

Forman : Arrêtez de vous tracasser, Taub à raison, c'est juste un moyen de nous tester.

Kutner : Mais si c'était vrai !

Forman : Tu y crois vraiment toi à House gay ?

Kutner : C'est bien pour ça que je pense que c'est vrai, quel intérêt de se faire passer pour quelqu'un de gay ?

Pendant ce temps, dans le bureau de Cuddy

House et Wilson rentrèrent dans le bureau avec une telle violence que Cuddy faillit faire une crise cardiaque

C : Mais vous n'allez pas bien ?

H : Et vous alors ? Vous êtes qu'une garce

W : House ! Calme-toi enfin.

H : Vous avez un enfant donc maintenant tout vous est permis, c'est ça. Mais vous resterez toujours un déchet.

W : HOUSE ! SORS TOUT DE SUITE

Quand House sortit du bureau, Cuddy était en pleurs

W calmement : Pourquoi avoir fait ça ?

C : Je ne sais pas, je voulais juste me rapproche de lui. Et maintenant, il me déteste, pire, je suis sûr qu'il ne hait plus encore que son père.

W : Allez lui expliquer vos raisons.

C : Ca ne sert à rien, il ne voudra jamais m'écouter, il ne m'a jamais écouter de toute façon. Vous êtes le seul qu'il écoute et dont il prend les paroles en considération.

W : Mais c'est parce que je l'écoute aussi quand il parle. Je vous connais, vous l'écouter, vous l'admirer même, mais pour vous, il est toujours au dessus de vous, inatteignable. Parlez lui simplement, de personne à personne et là, il vous écoutera.

C séchant ses larmes : Merci Wilson. Vous êtes un vrai ami.

W : Je le suis peut-être mais je ne vous ai pas pardonné pour les photos. J'ai trouvé ça de votre part, très petit, mesquin aussi. Mais avec le temps, ma colère se calmera. De même pur celle de House.

Wilson alla alors rejoindre House et lui intima l'ordre d'aller voir Cuddy. Et celui-ci pour le plus grand étonnement de Wilson y alla sans trop rechigner.

H : Wilson m'a dit que vous vouliez me dire un truc

C : Oui

H : Alors allez-y, je n'ai pas toute la journée.

C : Je suis désolé pour les photos.

H : Si vous n'avez que a à me dire, au revoir.

House commença alors à partir

C : Non attendez House, j'ai autre chose à vous dire

H : Magniez-vous !

C : Je suis désolé pour les photos et pour tout. Quand vous m'avez dit que vous étiez gay, cela m'a fait un choc et je n'ai pas réagi comme il aurait fallu. J'ai été jalouse de Wilson car il est bien le seul à qui vous accordiez votre confiance et moi, moi qui suis si sotte, j'aurai tellement voulu que vous me l'accordiez aussi. Et quand vous me l'avez accordé, je l'ai trahi. Je suis sincèrement désolé. Je sais, cela ne me ressemble pas de dire des choses comme ça comme vous ca ne vous ressemble pas d'être aussi touché par quelque choses mais s'il vous plait, essayer de me pardonner et peut -être, si vous n'êtes pas trop rancunier, on pourrait redevenir les même ami que l'on était à la fac.

H : Merci pour ce monologue, mais je dois y aller. Vous savez, des gens à sauver, de émissions de télé à voir.

House partit alors avec le sourire.

Elle s'était excusée. Il n'en attendait pas mieux mais surtout, par ce monologue sois disant passant extrêmement long, il avait cru s'endormir, il avait retrouvé son amie de fac.

Il savait aussi qu'il avait été très dur dans ses paroles envers Cuddy. Et il s'en voulait un petit peu.

Il revint alors dans le bureau de Cuddy et passa sa tête par l'ouverture de porte.

H : Ah oui et j'allais oublier, désolé pour ce que j'ai dit. Et surtout, je n'aime que Wilson.

Ce phrase « je n'aime que Wilson » eu alors l'effet d'une bombe.

Ils l'avaient tous les deux déjà entendu.

Hier, lors de leur petite soirée.

Flash-back

House et Wilson était bourrés ainsi que Cuddy.

H : De toute façon, je n'aime que Wilson

Ils rirent alors tous les trois.

W : Moi aussi je t'aime House

C : Et moi et moi ?

H : s'en fout. Allez chercher de scotch, les hommes ont soif.

C : Non, je ne suis pas votre bonne.

H : Alors vas-y Wilson

Wilson se leva donc et se dirigea vers la cuisine

H : Vous ne trouvez pas qu'il a un beau cul dans ce pantalon ?

C : House, vous êtes beau vous aussi.

H : Je sais, mais Wilson est encore plus beau de moi

C : Vous rigolez, il ne ressemble à rien

Cuddy se mit à rire

H : Et vous alors, vous pensez être belle ?

C : Bah oui, vous faites que de me mater à l'hôpital

H : Je ne vous mate que pour faire genre. Le seul que je mate vraiment c'est Wilson parce que c'est le plus beau

House lui tira alors la langue tel un gamin et se mit à chanter

H : Wilson c'est le plus beau. Moi je l'aime et lui, bah j'en sais rien mais ce n'est pas rave parce qu'il a un super cul.

C : Arrêtez, il n'y a que moi qui vous aime

Wilson revenant : Moi aussi je l'aime

C : Non, c'est faux

H : Eh, ne vous battez pas pour moi, je vais vous dire, celui que je vais embrasser, c'est celui que j'aime.

House se rapprocha alors de ......

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

House se rapprocha alors de Cuddy et l'embrassa.

Cuddy en fût souffler, elle qui espérait tant qu'un jour House l'embrasse.

W : Et moi, tu ne m'aimes pas ?

H : Mais si, il n'y a que toi que j'aime

W : Alors pourquoi t'as embrassé Cuddy ?

H : Pour lui faire plaisir.

W : Et ça t'arrive souvent ça d'embrasser les gens comme ça pour leur faire plaisir ?

H : Mais c'est que tu es jaloux jiminy criquet.

W : Oui parfaitement.

H : Oh que c'est mignon ! Vous avez vu Cuddy, jiminy est jaloux.

C : Oui, alors vous ne m'aimez pas ?

H : Mais bien sûr que non, quand avez-vous pu croire que je vous aimais ?

C : Mais vous m'avez embrassé.

House pour lui prouvait que leur baiser ne valait rien, embrassa Wilson de pleine bouche.

Wilson fut tellement surpris, qu'il tomba sur le divan entraînant avec lui House.

Cuddy furieuse, prit son appareil photo qui trônait non loin d'elle et les prit en photo. Comme cela, elle aurait un moyen de pression sur House.

House aveuglait pas le flash de l'appareil se redressa alors.

H : Je sais qu'on est beau, mais pas besoin de prendre une photo.

Faites voir !

C : Non.

H : Allez, faites voir, faites voir.

C : Non, moi j'en ai marre, je vais me coucher.

H : Attendez, nous aussi on arrive, hein Jiminy ?

W : House, arrête de m'appeler comme ça.

H : Mais c'est tellement sexy =)

Fin du Flash-back

C : Vous m'avez embrassé !

H : Je vous ai embrassé et Wilson a été jaloux.

C : Vous m'avez embrassé House, donc vous m'aimez !

H : Non, j'aime Wilson.

C : Arrêtez de répéter ça, vous n'allez pas plus vous en convaincre si vous le répéter encore et encore.

H : Non, j'aime Wilson, je le sais.

C : Ah bon, vous le savez ? Alors pourquoi m'avez-vous embrassé.

H : Pour rendre Wilson jaloux.

C : Vous êtes sûr ? Non pas plutôt parce que vous m'aimez ?

H : NON ! Je ne vous aime pas.

C : Si vous m'aimez et surtout House, vous n'êtes pas gay. Rappeler vous à la fac.

H : On était juste amis.

C : Moi je n'ai pas du tout vu ça comme cela.

H : Je sortais avec des filles pour faire genre, pour ma réputation mais ... je ... j'aime .... si, je suis gay.

House sortit alors, totalement déboussolé. Pourquoi avait-il embrassé Cuddy ? Pour voir ? Pour rendre Wilson jaloux ?

Il se promit alors de ne plus boire une seule goutte. Mais il savait que cette promesse ne tiendrait pas longtemps, lui qui aimait boire. Mais il savait aussi qu'il ne devait plus être bourré car cet état lui faisait faire des choses qu'il regrettait après comme avoir embrassé Cuddy. Pour Wilson, c'était autre chose car il avait toujours était attiré par lui enfin, comme pour Cuddy. Alors pourquoi cela le gênait-il tant d'avoir embrassé Cuddy ?

Arrivait dans son bureau, House se mit directement dans son fauteuil, prit sa balle et commença à la lancé dans les airs lui permettant alors de réfléchir à tout ça, à tous ces changement dans sa vie depuis la nuit dernière, à ses sentiment envers Cuddy mais aussi envers Wilson et à se qu'il devait dire à l'un ou à l'autre.

Wilson qui passait par là et qui avait vu House rentra dans son bureau

W : Alors comment c'est passé ta discussion avec Cuddy ?

H : Tu penses que je suis gay ?

W : C'est à toi de savoir.

H : Tu penses qu'on pourrait vraiment être ensemble?

W : Je vais te répondre la même chose, c'est à toi de savoir.

H : Et toi ? Tu en pense quoi ?

W : J'en pense que j'ai été marié 3 fois avec des femmes avant de me rendre compte que j'étais gay et que je voulais plus qu'une amitié avec toi.

Kutner qui était de l'autre coté quand Wilson avoua House qu'il était gay, faillit faire une crise cardiaque. En une journée, celui-ci apprenait que House était gay, que Wilson aussi et qu'il s'aimait. Et pourtant, le pauvre n'était pas au bout de ses surprises !

H : Oui, mais hier, j'ai embrassé Cuddy puis toi. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai embrassé Cuddy ?

W : Tu as embrassé Cuddy ? Mais je croyais que tu étais gay !

H : Eh ! C'est bon, tu es censé être ma conscience.

W : Tu n'es qu'un con House, moi qui croyais que tu pouvais changer.

House se leva lors d'un bon : Et pourquoi j'aurai changé ? Parce que je t'ai dit que j'étais gay. Cela ne change en rien ma personnalité et si tu me veux, ce n'est pas ça et pas autrement.

W : Mais je ne pourrai jamais t'avoir. Je sais que tu aimes Cuddy.

Kutner de l'autre coté avait maintenant était rejoint par les 3 autres ainsi que des infirmières alertaient par les cris et qui venaient aussi pour avoir de nouveaux potins à raconter. Car une dispute entre deux médecins que l'on apprenait aujourd'hui gay était un scoop. Et de plus, House avait embrassé Cuddy et Wilson, une nouvelle qui allait vite, même très vite faire le tour de l'hôpital. Celui-ci commençait de plus en plus à ressembler à Dallas.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

House excédé par les propos de Wilson quitta son bureau et se dirigea vers le toit, il avait besoin de réfléchir et de réfléchir sans que personne ne puisse venir le déranger.

Il exposa d'abord dans sa tête les faits :

1) il avait aimé Stacy, maintenant il aimait Wilson, ça il en était sûr et peut-être, oui peut-être qu'il aimait Cuddy. Et c'est sur ce dernier point, qu'il n'arrivait pas à trancher.

Et était-il vraiment gay. Ca il ne l'avait jamais su. Mais arrêtons les questions et continuons dans nos faits.

2) Alors autre fait, Wilson l'aimait et Cuddy aussi. Il avait donc à faire un choix, choix entraînant la perte d'un de ses deux amis.

3) Et enfin, autre fait non négligeable, il avait embrassé Cuddy puis Wilson.

Maintenant que les faits étaient notés, on peut maintenant essayer de les résoudre.

Pour le 1) : c'est vrai qu'il avait aimé Stacy, mais il avait aussi aimé d'autres garçons à la fac. Et même quand il était avec Stacy, il regardait d'autres hommes. Il aimait Wilson, ça c'était une certitude puisse que depuis qu'il s'était rencontré, il l'avait tout de suite aimé. Pourquoi l'aurait-il sorti de prison sinon, alors qu'il ne le connaissait même pas ? Et surtout pourquoi aurait-il foutu tous les mariages de son « meilleur ami » en l'air ? Donc House arrivait déjà à une conclusion concernant Wilson, il était amoureux de lui, oui, il se surprit lui-même à dire le mot « amoureux ».

Après concernant Cuddy, l'aimait-il vraiment ou était-ce juste une grande amitié entre eux ? Alors, déjà, il se connaissait depuis la fac et avaient toujours été amis. Pourquoi sinon Cuddy le garderait-elle ? Ou autre solution, elle le gardait parce qu'elle l'aimait. Et cette solution paraissait la bonne puisse que Wilson ne faisait que de lui dire. Mais lui dans l'histoire, était-il amoureux d'elle ? Il savait qu'en présence de Wilson, il ressentait toujours une pression encombrante au niveau du ventre, il savait aussi que son cœur accéléré quelque peu et que ses mains, ses maudite mains avaient tendance à devenir moites. Et pour Cuddy alors, bah, il ne ressentait pas tout ça, juste peut-être un petit sentiment de bonheur lorsqu'il entrait dans son bureau car il savait qu'ils allaient s'engueuler. Ses sentiments ressemblaient donc plus à de l'amitié. Donc, autre presque certitude, il n'était pas amoureux d'elle.

Pour le 2) : Bah il venait juste d'y répondre et il espérait ne pas à avoir à faire un choix, il voulait garder Wilson et Cuddy.

Pour le 3) : Il avait surement embrassé Cuddy pour rendre Wilson jaloux. Oui, c'est la raison de ce baiser avec Cuddy.

House, fort de ces certitudes se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Et ce n'est qu'arrivait tout près qu'il distingua la forme de Cuddy.

C : Alors, vous avez fait votre choix ?

H : Oui.

C : Avant que vous ne parliez, laissez vous dire quelque chose, j'ai toujours su que vous étiez plus attiré par les hommes que par les femmes mais j'espérais, comme une adolescente. Mais maintenant, j'ai compris, vous ne me choisirez jamais à Wilson car vous en êtes amoureux depuis le jour de votre rencontre alors que moi, je ne pense même pas qu'un jour vous avez été amoureux de moi.

H : Je …

C : Laissez moi finir, je eux vous dire que j'ai été bête, j'ai même été une salope. Je vous ai dit des choses, que je n'aurais jamais du vous dire, des choses qui ont du vous blesser sous votre carapace.

Alors juste une chose House, pour une fois dans votre vie, soyez heureux et essayer de quitter cette carapace qui vous détruit et qui détruit votre entourage plus qu'elle ne vous protège.

H : Merci Cuddy.

C : Et restons simplement amis. Et en tant qu'ami, je vous ordonne d'aller voir Wilson et après d'aller en consultation, je vous signale que vous me devez encore 10 h de consultation.

H : Et si je vous embrasse, vous m'en enlèverez ?

C : Vous rêvez House, allez plutôt embrasser Wilson.

H : Merci boss.

FIN


End file.
